NewTimes 2- The Pain of a Loss
by Nighteyes27
Summary: Mild cussing. One Animorphs will pay the ultimate price....Romance and Action.


# Disclamier: KAA and/or Scholastic own Animorphs. I'm not receiving any money for doing this, etc. Dev, Xelt, Insith, Henra belong to me.

# 

# The Pain of Loss

Chapter 1:   
Tobias 

"Hey Tobias!" 

I turned around and smiled as Rachel, my friend, girlfriend, and fellow Animorph, came to check on me. If you're reading this, you already know all that gung-ho save-the-world stuff. But what you may or may not know is that about a week and a half ago, 4 new Andalite _arisths_, warrior-cadets, gave me the ability to morph, _plus being a human again!_ And I had discovered that, through a quirk in the technology (or maybe just the Ellimist's interfering), I could stay in my hawk form as long as I wanted and I could morph to and from that form (it can act as my natural form). I also look like Cassie when I'm morphing! It's getting a little weird. 

Don't even _start_ on how I discovered that could use my hawk form as my natural form! 

As I was saying, there are 4 new Andalites. 

Dev, the most vocal Andalite, seems to despise humans. His _shorm_, Xelt, isn't as loud and tends to follow Dev's lead. Insith is a medium-size Andalite that hasn't spoken a word to anyone. He seems sad. The lone female, Henra, is also quiet, and she and Xelt don't seem to despise humans as much. I think she likes Dev and vice versa, but I haven't been able to tell. 

Ax didn't really get along with them. Part of that, I'm sure, is that because Jake was Ax's Prince, he had to be the _arisths'_ Prince! 

With Dev's despising humans as he did, that caused.... uneasiness. 

Plus, they were disgraced so badly that they're 2nd-and-3rd names were taken from them. I know Ax was glad to be promoted to Warrior, and _stunned_ to be a Prince, even temporarily, but he was bound to be disappointed that all he got under his command was a bunch of cadet screw-ups. They never told him how they were disgraced, though. 

And me? They tolerate me, I guess. Dev isn't as mean to me as he is to the other Animorphs, and I know that Xelt and Henra like me, they're very friendly. 

Anyway, Rachel came. "How're you doing?" she asked with a smile so bright it could've melted ice. 

"Good" I said, smiling back. After a week and a half of being human, showing expressions naturally was coming back to me without me having to think about it. 

Almost. 

"So, I was wondering, a movie tonight and pizza after?" she asked, still smiling. 

"You're on!"

Chapter 2:  
Rachel

Our date went great. During the movie, he held my hand the entire time. Then, when he walked me home and we got to my house...Well, I won't go there. Let's just say it's great to have him back. 

The next day, we were all assembled at Cassie's barn. Tobias was in hawk morph, up in the rafters. We decided to have him morph so he could watch for Cassie's mom or dad, and he didn't have to remorph. 

I know it's silly and you're going to say 'What? _Xena: Warrior Princess _is worried?' But seeing him up there, perching like he used to, I can't help but remember when he was trapped, and that he was trapped now. 

_Put it out of your mind. Forget it, _I told myself firmly. __

"The Sharing is tunneling in the construction site," Jake said once we were all assembled. "Supposedly to bury a time capsule, or some other crap like that. What's more, the entire town is invited to the burying!" 

Oh no Tobias said matter-of-factly. 

Why is this bad? Asked Xelt. 

Because the main Yeerk Pool is under the site. Insith said, speaking for the first time. 

We all more or less stared at him in awe for about 20 seconds. 

"What's more, the governor and a lot of minor politicians from around here are going to be invited." Jake went on finally, breaking the silence. 

Wow, they're really going for a grand slam, aren't they? Tobias asked rhetorically from the rafters. 

In my mind's eye, I could see it. The way the hole would be uncovered. They would lower a capsule in. When the arm that lowered it came up, it would come up with dozens of Hork-Bajir. Everyone would be captured. Then.... 

But we can expose them! Tobias said excitedly. 14 pairs of eyes snapped around to stare at him. 

Tobias proceeded to outline a plan. It was risky, crazy, and about a million things could go wrong. 

And, God help us, we all liked it.

Chapter 3:   
Ax 

  
That sounds like a good plan, militarily sound. I said to Prince Jake. "We'll do it then!" he said. 

What are your orders, Prince Aximili? Sneered Devilin. I gave the mental version of a sigh. Follow the plan that Tobias laid out. I said formally. Attack with the humans. If anything happens to me, Tobias is your new Prince. I said. 

I would have said Prince Jake, but I was afraid of Dev's reaction. If he got too provoked, he could attack me, and I wasn't sure I would be able to hold back, either. 

I've gone tail-to-tail with Visser Three, and my brother instructed me. He had minimal training, probably from some bored Warrior with better things on his mind than instructing some insignificant _aristh_. 

I was right to worry. I got a response, but not the physical kind. 

As you wish, my PRINCE! Devilin sneered. Without saying anything else, he ran out. 

I'm sorry. Xeltos said. Then the other Andalites, beside myself, left too. 

Devilin had to work this out with his friends, and I was not counted as one of them.

Chapter 4:   
Dev

My first REAL battle!!! I felt like I could take on the entire Yeerk Empire, single-tailed! Then I realized that Prince Aximili would put us under _Prince_ Jake's command. I snorted at that thought. The greatest human Prince would not come close to the leadership ability of the least-trained _aristh_ in our military. 

Devilin, what's the matter? Xeltos asked. Henralina followed him into the clearing. 

I don't know where Insithins was. Since he feels responsible for some of our shaming. I'm not as close to him as I am to the others. 

Why, WHY, WHY does Prince Aximili, an Andalite, take orders from a human? It doesn't make SENSE!!!!! 

Why does it bother you? Henralina asked, sincerely concerted. 

Because Andalites are, or should be, lords of the galaxy!!! I sneered. We are obviously better than any other race in the galaxy! 

Then I guess you're better than the rest of us, huh? But that's not the point. I thought you learned long ago we're not infallible. At the Academy- Henralina said in a hurt voice, but couldn't go on. 

Without a word, Xeltos galloped from the clearing. 

Henralina... I'm sorry... I.... To make amends and leave me time to organize my thoughts, I kissed her. 

I was totally unprepared for what happened next. 

Chapter 5:  
Henra

He kissed me! I felt like I was on fire. I responded. I responded with a surge of passion I'd kept long-hidden from everyone else. 

We kissed for some time (not long enough). 

Devilin, can we take it slow? I asked, pulling back. 

Sure. he replied, smiling. 

Without a word, but side by side, we galloped from the clearing to find Xeltos and Insithins.

Chapter 6:   
Jake 

I was sooo nervous it wasn't funny. I peddled to Cassie's. 

I had confessed my idea to Marco before, and he said go for it. "Cassie?" I asked. 

"In here" she answered, meaning in the barn. 

I went in. "Cassie...I mea,...well, I'm asking you.... ummmm...." 

"Jake." she said. "Breathe. Organize your thoughts." 

"Cassie..." I said. Then it all came up in a rush. "Cassie, willyougooutwithme?" I asked her quickly.

Chapter 7:   
Cassie 

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open for about 2 minutes. Jake finally asked me out! 

He noticed my expression. "That's OK, you don't have to...." he said, clearly disappointed. His shoulders slumped. He turned to leave. "Wait, Jake...." 

"Yeah?" he looked back. 

"Does this answer your question?" I leaned over and gently pressed my lips against his. 

"So, I'll pick you up at 8:00 on Saturday for the movies?" he asked breathlessly. 

"Sure," I grinned. "OK, see you!!!" 

I went inside and told my parents. They said OK, though my dad didn't look too sure about it.

Chapter 8:   
Marco 

Jake called me that night. He was fairly JUMPING with happiness. I was happy for him, really. At the same time, I couldn't help feeling a little jealous. I mean, Tobias and Rachel are a couple, and now Cassie and Jake? I felt a little left out. Just a LITTLE. I had no clue what would happen in the next few days, the people I would meet or how they would change my life. But that's another story...

Chapter 9:   
Jake

It was the next week. We were all set to go to the construction site. 

"OK, guys. Bird morphs" I said, and then started to change. 

Prince Aximili? Asked Insith. 

Ax sighed. Bird morphs. he said. I swear Dev rolled his eyes. 

We were done morphing. Problem was, we had overlooked something. Jake, they all MORPHED non-Earth bird morphs. Tobias said, emphasizing morphed. I sighed to myself. Another one of Dev's backhanded insults, no doubt. 

OK, well, too late now. This will take split second timing. Too late. I said, but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. If a Controller saw us, we were sunk. I muttered some curses to myself. 

We flew to the construction site. We all morphed battle morphs, Tobias morphed polar bear, and the Andalites stayed themselves. 

Chapter 10:   
Cassie 

The battle went fine. We made sure that the civilians were gone from the site, and we trashed it. [A/n: so I didn't EXACTLY have a plan! It's irrelevant for the story!] 

Then _he_ came, along with the Yeerk cavalry. 

We were boxed into a corner. OK, guys, we need to retreat. Jake said. 

How? Asked Ax, slightly rearing to get a good look at our position. 

Then Visser Three spoke. 

It appears I have you at last, Andalite bandits. he said. He started morphing some deadly morph. 

OK, guys, on the count of three, we go straight for Visser Three. Right at him. Jake said. 

NO! Dev yelled. That is both suicide and dishonorable. 

Since when are YOU an expert? Marco demanded. You're NOT one to talk. If you'd been in HALF the battles I've been in, you'd know it's the best thing to do! He's weakest in mid-morph! Besides, who are YOU to talk about dishonor?!?! 

Dev's tail twitched at the insult to him. 

Just then, a Hork-Bajir accidentally set off his Dracon beam. It hit Ax. Luckily, he was still alive. It was set on stun. 

But Visser Three didn't know that. You IDIOT!!! Raged Visser Three. I wanted them all ALIVE!!!! In a moment, he had that Hork-Bajir's blood staining his tail blade. 

OK, back to the plan, Jake said. Cassie, see if you can revive Ax. The rest of you- 

No! Dev yelled. Prince Aximili is gone, you are only a human. Therefore, _I_ am in command here. I have a better plan-attack! 

NO! Jake yelled. I WILL stop you. he said, and lunged at Dev. 

However, Dev's tail blade came up and pressed against Jake's throat. 

Dev yelled, I've had it with you, you human pretender of a Prince! You think you deserve the title! You know NOTHING!! The Andalites are the best race in the galaxy! You don't have the leadership skills my DUNG has! Admit it, you farce! Or pay the price!! 

Are you INSANE??!! Marco demanded. And you said JAKE'S plan was suicide?? You moron you're gonna get us ALL killed! 

It was us against like 50 Hork-Bajir, and _him_, in God only knows what awful morph. And Dev was about to kill Jake. 

Chapter 11:   
Ax 

  
  
I woke up at that moment. 

_Aristh_ Devilin! I yelled. Get your tail blade away from his throat! 

Why? asked Devilin insolently. 

Just then, Henralina intervened. Sorry, Devilin. she said as she hit him with the flat of her blade. He went stumbling back. 

Prince Jake leapt to his feet, and, snarling, he knocked Devilin down. He said something to the _aristh_ in private thought-speech. I do not know what he said, but after that, Devilin seemed completely submissive. 

  
Chapter 12:   
Jake

If you EVER do that again- I said furiously in private thought-speech to Dev. 

You won't be alive. he interrupted. I snarled and dug in my claws, just breaking the skin a little. 

Maybe not, you little worm, I said,  but the rest of the Animorphs and Ax will be. They'll punish you-maybe even kill you. And , I'm sure your vaunted Xelt, Insith and Henra will side with me. You disobeyed orders from a "superior officer"-and don't tell me that I'm not your superior. Ax calls me Prince, therefore, I must be your Prince. Beware, you little son of a bitch, because I will have my eye on you! 

I let him get up then. We have to go straight towards the Visser. I said to everyone. 

Yes. they said. Although, I knew in my heart of hearts it was too late-the Visser was finished morphing. 

Chapter 13:

Insith 

We ran straight towards Visser Three. However, he had morphed an Antarean Bogg morph. I knew then what my life-prophecy meant, what I had to do. 

Everyone! I yelled. Stay clear! Get away! Leave! I roared. 

What are you going to do? the human Rachel asked me. 

What I must. What was meant for me to do. 

I ran straight towards the Visser. I heard the Son of Elfangor yell, What's he doing? 

What his life-prophecy is. I heard Henralina say, eerily calm. 

Then we must not interfere. Prince Aximili said quietly. 

WHAT? demanded the human Cassie. I'll explain later, for now, let's GO! yelled Prince Aximili. I saw them run away, towards the woods. I ran towards Visser Three. I saw one of his hands come down. I dodged. I sliced at it with my tail. However, at the risk of over-balancing himself, he kicked at me. 

I flew thirty feet, stunned. I heard a CRACK, and realized that I had broken one of my arms and part of my tail blade. I got up, though, and turned to see if the others made it out, while keeping my stalk eyes on the Visser. THAT was my fatal mistake. 

I saw a movement. I turned around, and saw one of the morph's hands sweeping at me. I sliced the same hand again. 

But my luck was up. As that hand withdrew, the other hand was coming down from 40 feet in the air. I had enough time to swivel one stalk eye, and see that everyone made it out. 

Then the hand crashed into me, and I saw-and felt, for that matter-nothing at all. 

  
Chapter 14:  
Xelt 

Everyone was quiet. Finally, Marco exploded WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? 

I will explain once we get to my scoop. Prince Aximili said. Once everyone was down, the humans turned towards my Prince. 

Sometimes, if a seer is present at a birth, the seer will give a child a life-prophecy. It tells what things the child will do, gives the parents, basically, their life, and it details how they will die. However, most often the life-prophecies are sketchy and cryptic. And a seer is born very rarely-about one every two millennia. Insithins was lucky he had a life-prophecy-that seer, Arahtalra-Nalan-Galuit, died the next day. No other Andalites here had a life-prophecy. 

Insithins's life-prophecy wasn't sketchy at all, though. It was that he would have the ultimate disgrace, die allowing others to escape the Abomination, and be UN-disgraced when he was dead. I spoke up, my hearts heavy with grief for my fallen friend. 

Well, he certainly deserves to be UN-disgraced. Prince Aximili said. Doing what he did, he is a hero. 

I think he deserves to be made a Prince or a War-Prince. I said. However, since that is impossible, I think he would settle for being UN-disgraced. 

I felt grief that he was gone, however, somehow I knew he went to a better place, Ashnarava, the place where most Andalites believe fallen heroes go. 

What were his last 2 names? Prince Aximili asked me privately. 

Insithins-Cooraf-Enilon. I said. 

Then let it be known Prince Aximili said in open thought-speech, that I, as Garrison-Prince for this world of Earth, relieve _Aristh_ Insithins-Cooraf-Enilon of all his disgrace. When the rest of the fleet comes, I will also try to arrange for him to be granted Warrior status posthumously. 

There was a solemn silence. And, the rest of the _arisths _ Prince Aximili said, WILL accept orders from the human Prince, Jake, without prompting from me. Is that clear? he said, looking straight at Devilin. 

Yes, my Prince. we replied as one. 

Then the Animorphs left. Dismissed, except for _Aristh_ Devilin/ Prince Aximili said. 

I felt sorry for my _shorm_. I wouldn't want to be in his hooves. 

Chapter 15:  
Dev 

  
Devilin. Prince Aximili said, What you did today was foolhardy, irresponsible, and idiotic. You could've gotten everyone killed. As it was, if you hadn't staged your little _coup, _Insithins might've lived to fulfill his life-prophecy another day. I NEVER want to see that happen again. Do you understand me? he questioned. 

Yes, my Prince. I had never been afraid of Prince Aximili, but now I was pretty much cowering. Added to that, I was EXTREMELY guilty. What if my Prince was right? What if I HAD caused Insithins's death? 

All right. Dismissed. 

Chapter 16:   
Henra 

Henralina! I heard Devilin shout behind me. 

I came to a halt. Devilin, I'm sorry about today, I- 

Don't be. he interrupted me. You did the right thing. 

I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back, and I knew I had been forgiven for hitting him, even if it was for the good of the team. 

Chapter 17:

Dev

Later that night, I knew what I had to do. 

I snuck away from the rest of the Andalites, to a secluded clearing. I have made a wrong. I have transgressed. I am no longer fit to serve the people or my Prince. I said, I knew that what Aximili had said was right. I had to do this. 

And there was no way I could say goodbye to them without them stopping me. I couldn't allow them to do that. Better for them to find me realize what I did. At least then I would be spared the ritual asking of forgiveness, and the public shaming. 

I thought of my father. He would be shamed I was doing this in secret, not the normal way. 

_Stop thinking of him, Devilin. Do you TRULY want to die in sorrow? _

The clearing was far enough away from the others that even if they heard me, they would not be able to arrive until too late. 

I have made a wrong, and have not been punished enough for my sin. Another, one I called friend, has taken the brunt of the punishment for me. I continued. I stopped there, as was customary. There was still time to change my mind. But I decided that doing so would have done no good. Who would end up the next to pay for what I had done? 

Henralina, the only woman I loved? My _shorm_, Xeltos, who was as a brother to me? My Prince, Aximili? One of the human morphers who had been so instrumental in holding down the Earth situation? 

I continued. Although there is no way that I can truly atone for my sins in this world, maybe I can in the next. I, Devilin, Andalite warrior-cadet, offer my life to atone for the taking of Insithins's, which was meant to be my own. 

I brought my tail blade up to my neck. I felt a small prick, then began to draw blood. It wouldn't be long now; at least I wouldn't- 

Devilin???! NOO! 


End file.
